


Danseur

by rosworms



Series: The Ballet Dancer [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ballet AU, College AU, Congratulations, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, ballet dancer sam, blue october
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel witnesses how Sam finds release from the stress of finals week at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danseur

**Author's Note:**

> beautiful artwork done by [kayaczek](http://kayaczek.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

 

Finals week was worse than any torture that Hell could come up with, Castiel was convinced. He’d been studying for days and could barely remember what a bed looked like. His new boyfriend seemed to be handling the stress even worse than he was. Sam looked like he was ready to cry or kill… whichever opportunity showed up first.

"Sam… you have one test tomorrow and you know that subject better than the professor. Let us take this night to rest. You need to release tension… your concentration will get worse as your stress level rises." Castiel squeezed Sam’s shoulder gently.

He could see the moment that Sam gave in as his eyes dulled from exhaustion. His face finally relaxed a fraction as he stopped pretending he was okay and gave in.

"Yeah… you’re right. Thanks, Cas. I uh… think I’ll hit the gym for a bit." Sam stood up and leaned over for a small kiss before finally escaping the library.

Half an hour later, Castiel had to admit he was also spent. As he packed his books, he realized that Sam had left his notes for tomorrow’s test. Sam would have a nervous breakdown when he realized, so Castiel decided he would just bring them to Sam at the gym he preferred to work out at. 

He’d never been inside, but he’d dropped Sam off before so he already knew where it was. Upon entering, he stopped and turned in a confused circle. He’d expected to see people on treadmills and weight training machines. Instead, he was in what looked like a lobby or waiting room full of children in leotards, the girls all had their hair up in buns. There were a couple of teenagers and adults in work out clothes in the corner.

"Can I help you, sir?" Asked a petite girl sitting behind a desk.

"Uh… I think I have the wrong place? My boyfriend, Sam, said he was going to the gym…"

"Sam Winchester?" The girl perked up with a smile.

"Um, yes." Castiel nodded.

"He’s using studio #3. One of the benefits of teaching here… free use of the dance floors when no class is using them." She pointed down the hall that Castiel just now noticed and he thanked her and followed her direction. Teaching here? Seems Sam had been keeping secrets.

He heard the music as he approached the door marked with a number three and a pink ballerina doing some pose next to the number. He noticed Sam’s giant street shoes lined up next to the door and pulled his own shoes off, not wanting to get in trouble or get Sam in trouble.

He opened the door, quiet as he could, and slipped into the studio. Clean wooden floors met with a giant mirror that took up a whole wall and Castiel found the wall on his side had a long set of bars that ran the whole length. 

In the middle of the wooden floor was Sam, clothed in what looked like gray yoga pants and a white beater top. Castiel appreciated the outfit very much as they showed off Sam’s lean muscular frame quite well. What stole the breath from his lungs, though, was what the frame was doing. Sam’s body twisted, glided, and jumped in movements that didn’t look like they should be possible and yet there he was bringing the music to life.

It was beautiful and Castiel found himself sliding down the wall to sit and watch.

~

Sam knew, as soon as he left the library, what he needed to do for himself. He walked to the ballet studio where he worked he taught on the weekends for some extra cash.

"Sam! I thought it was finals week. What are you doing here?" Missy, the receptionist, asked.

"Need to blow off some steam or I’ll go crazy. Got any open studios right now?" 

"Hmm.." She opened a big red book full of blocks and highlighter marks. "Emily’s modern jazz class just let out, and it’s her last one of the day… so #3 is open as long as you need it."

Sam grinned. “Thanks, Missy.” He turned towards the employee dressing rooms, where he kept a spare duffel of shoes and clothes.

"Oh! Sam, the floors were just cleaned this morning. Might be a bit slippery still." Missy called out as he walked away. He turned and smiled a thanks to her before slipping into the dressing room.

Slipping into the breathable clothing already made him feel a little more free and he rolled his neck before setting his street shoes outside of the studio door and entering and pulling on his black ballet slippers. 

He put a mix CD into the large sound system and then started warming up. A fair number of barre exercises and stretches before he decided Missy was right and he scraped his heels and balls of his feet in a tray of rosin. 

As the next song started up, Sam started dancing. It felt robotic at first, the name of the steps and combinations repeating themselves in his head as if he were reciting them for his students. 

Glissade, jete, 5, 6, 7, brise, brise, coupe, coupe, to the side, plie…. and as the music played, his body began to take over and the voice faded from his mind. 

The music surrounded him, enveloped him in it’s embrace, and his body reveled in it. He felt completely free as he moved, spinning and moving in whatever way felt right.

_My words they don’t come out right_  
_But I’ll try to say I’m happy for you_  
_I think I’m going to take that drive_  
_I want to give you something_  
_I’ve been wanting to give to you for years_  
_My heart_

As the word ‘heart’ began, Sam pushed into a series of fouettes and then dropped to the floor in a graceful heap. 

_My heart, my pain won’t cover up_  
_You left me.. hu hu hu hu_

He lifted with his shoulders hunched over and his torso pulsed to the “hu hu hu” as he straightened up and slid into fourth position before going into a small piroutte.

_My heart_  
_My heart can’t take this cover up_  
_You left me.. hu hu hu hu_

He pulled out and his hear pumped as he got ready for his favorite part of the song, letting his body move to the music.

_And I can’t change this_  
_I can never take it back_  
_But now I can’t change your mind_

A grande jete that almost felt like flying and would have been perfect, but he spotted Castiel mid-leap and botched his landing out of surprise. He stumbled, staring at Castiel for a moment, before deciding to finish the dance. 

He turned and slid gracefully into second arabesque before letting the music take him once again and felt the need for entrechat quatre.

He built his rhythm and confidence back up with a couple of pas de chat and then broke into his grand allegro, a great smile gracing his face as he fell into a graceful pose and let the song end.

Enthusiastic clapping had his face burning and he saw the darkening red on his cheeks in mirror. He spun on his heel and ducked his head as Castiel approached him.

"Sam, that was… wow. Beautiful."

"Thanks… uh. How- why….?" Sam self consciously wiped sweat from his forehead as he tried to understand why Castiel was there.

"Oh… you left your notes for tomorrow’s test. I brought them… why didn’t you tell me you danced?"

Sam chuckled as walked to the stereo to turn off the CD.

"Uh… I got a lot of shit for it when I was younger. I didn’t think you’d… well, you know… I didn’t think you’d want to know." 

"I love it. You are so graceful and powerful… I’d love to see you dance more."

"Really?" Sam grinned down at him. Castiel nodded. "Um… well the kids have a recital in two weeks. Each teacher has a solo performance in the show, if you want to come."

~

Two weeks later Sam exited the stage and saw Castiel waiting for him with a bouquet of flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> the song lyrics are from "Congratulations" by Blue October


End file.
